Sympathetic Whispers
by winterspeach
Summary: Hermione Granger is just trying to get through her remaining three years at Hogwarts unscathed, and Voldemort free. Fred Weasley is just trying to get through his remaining two years causing as much trouble as humanely possible. When the two collide, it causes for an interesting clash of love and lust, hate and anger, mystery and resentment not to mention OWLS and a joke shop.
1. Chapter 1

_hihihi, I'm Jess. This is a Fremione fic simply because I was having a lot of feels and I needed to get them out so I word vomited them all over microsoft word. It will be multi-chapter and it's going to span over the entire books so it'll be quite a few chapters I assume, at least that's what I plan.  
Enjoy xo_

_Arrival:_

Hermione stared up at the Burrow, her lips tugging into a fond smile as she felt a wave of familiarity wash over her. To her, this place was a second home. She knew the smells, not all of them lovely. She knew which stair to jump over so it didn't creak when her and Ginny were getting late-night snacks. She knew how to shut the Ghoul up, and how to make it angry. She knew the noises, the way the windows whistled and the doors groaned on their own. Her eyes glanced over the mismatched shapes that made up the crooked house, which was so obviously held by magic it was laughable. The squared chimneys puffed out large billows of grey smoke, which could only mean the fires were blazing and Mrs Weasley was cooking. Her eyes rested on one of the upstairs windows, the largest of the four on the third floor. She could just make out the outline of one of the twins waving their arms around manically. She watched as the other came into view, bouncing around everywhere. This twin noticed her looking, and in a second had swung the window open, and begun to serenade her. Hermione let out a small chuckle, and rolled her eyes.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair", she called.

"If you want to come up to my bedroom, Hermione, all you had to do was ask", he said.

Hermione shook her head, ignoring the continuing shouts of the Weasley twins and made her way up the pathway and into the house. Immediately she was hit with the intense smell of beef, and the kitchen was filled with fumes. Knives cut potatoes and carrots and broccoli by themselves in one corner, while a pot was being stirred by what appeared to be nobody. Hermione was well adjusted to this way of life by now, and waved some smoke out of her face just as a body slammed into hers.

"Hermione!"

Laughing, she wrapped her free arm around Ginny's tiny frame and gave her a small squeeze before stepping backwards, "I missed you too" she said, "but at least let me put down my bag."

Ginny said nothing but curled a hand around Hermione's arm and dragged her up the stairs, "let's find Ron, he's been incredibly bored without you and Harry. Do you know when Harry's coming? He's definitely coming, isn't he? I hope he does ... you know for yours and Ron's sake. Not mine. Definitely not mine. I mean -"

"Ginny calm down", said Hermione, "Ron and your Dad are going to pick him up tomorrow, or so Ron said in his last letter."

Hermione could not help but smile at Ginny's infatuation with Harry. She herself, had never really felt that way about a boy before. She secretly wondered what it was like, but would die before admitting that to anyone. She was supposed to be the sensible, school-driven, hard-working, one of the group. She couldn't afford to go jelly-eyed and butterfly-bellied for some _boy_. That could wait until after Hogwarts, or at least Seventh year. At least. Ginny's cheeks flushed, and she was quiet for around three seconds before -

"It's a shame we won't be sharing a tent with the boys isn't it? Would have been fun -"

"And smelly ... "

"I suppose we'll spend all our time with them besides sleeping, so-"

"Not to mention crowded ..."

"I wonder if Harry will sit beside me at the match."

"And irritating", Hermione concluded.

Ginny gave Hermione a pointed look, before smacking her first against Ron's door. After a moments shuffle, a shout from Percy downstairs reminding them to keep quiet (he had a report due for work on the thickness of cauldrons) and a cry of pain, Ron appeared looking dishevelled and annoyed. His hair was sticking out in all angles, and his obvious lack of sleep was clear in his eyes which were framed by large, black, circles. Ron attempted to give Hermione what was supposed to be a grin, but came out more as a grimace.

"Alright, 'Mione."

"Ron, what is-"

"Oh, if it isn't my dashing prince to rescue you from my tower", called a voice from inside Ron's room.

Hermione peered around Ron's shoulder and instantly spotted the reason behind Ron's fatigue. Instead of the usual two beds that occupied his room, there was now four, squashed side by side leaving little leg room. Lounged across the one nearest to the window was Fred, his eyes dancing with amusement as he acknowledged Hermione.

"Sorry, my hair wasn't long enough to form a ladder, but thank you for taking the stairs", he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "something makes me doubt that you need saving, Fred. More like everyone needs saving from you."

Fred put a hand over his heart in mock hurt, and Hermione suppressed a smile as she waved lazily at George who was leaning against the dresser. He flashed her a grin, almost identical to his brothers, and she smiled back.

"Alright, Granger", he said.

_Dinner time:_

Fred barged past Charlie and Percy, scooted past Ginny and manoeuvred his way around his mother carrying a hot bowl and Bill carrying a chair. He plonked himself down at the table, being beaten there first only by Ron. That came as no shock, when it came to the Weasley's, these two were champion eaters followed closely by George of course.

"Honestly Fred, the food arrives at the table the same time as it would even if you walked here", Molly scolded.

Fred shrugged, and tapped his fingers against the table as he waited. He was too busy making a rhythm against the wood that he didn't realise the chair next to him move and Hermione sit down until she tapped him gently on the arm.

"Do you want some mashed potatoes?" She asked.

"Of course, one never turns down mashed potatoes", he responded.

He piled his plate high, his eyes never leaving hers as she watched in disbelief. He remembered the last time he'd spoken to her properly. It had been the night Gryffindor had beat Ravenclaw, and redeemed themselves in the race for the Quidditch Cup. The entire tower had been awake and lively, everyone dancing and partying in celebration. Him and George had supplied the house with enough butterbeers, sweets and food for an entire week's worth of festivities. She'd been sat on her own, head buried in a pile of books and paper. Ron still wasn't speaking to her because of the whole rat-cat fiasco, and Harry was stuck in between. Fred had felt sorry for her, he'd seen her by herself a lot lately, and she'd always looked ready to burst into tears. He'd gone over, and sat himself next to her, picking up the book she was reading it and shutting it over.

"Fred!" She'd said shrilly, "I didn't have the page number marked, and I don't have time for stupid games. Give it back!"

Fred had shook his head, his hands clamped tightly on the book, "Hermione, we just won the game. Why don't you come celebrate, you can do this junk tomorrow?"

"No, I can't. I have more work to do tomorrow, and the day after that. I have to finish it tonight. Give. It. Back."

"How about I cut you a deal?"

Hermione made a noise that sounded similar to a growl, "Fred Weasley, you hand me back that book this instant or so help me-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" He wiggled his forefinger at her, "that's not very polite, threatening a fellow student. What would Professor McGonagall say if she could hear you now?"

"She'd commend me on getting rid of the school pesk."

"You kicked out Peeves?"

Hermione's eyes burnt holes into Fred, and he faltered ever so slightly. Normally, girls were easy to talk to. Joke after joke, and they ate out the palm of his hand; but not Hermione Granger. Fred had had no effect on her whatsoever, she'd remained completely insistent on doing work instead of spending time with him. It was a good job Fred wasn't a quitter.

"Fine, just listen to my deal", he said.

"Make it quick."

"I'll give you this delightfully heavy book back, if you have one drink of butterbeer with me, and a pumpkin pastie."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and shrugged, "make it a sugar quill and you're on."

Fred grinned, and had rushed off to gather the supplies, but by the time he'd made it back he'd seen her rushing up to the dormitory leaving Harry forlorn behind her, and Ron looking smug. His baby brother, ladies and gentlemen, forever brass.

"Frederick, if you're finished with the potatoes pass them along, and it's jolly good luck I made two bowls isn't it, young man?"

His mother's voice brought him out of his daydream and he ignored Hermione's curious gaze as he placed the bowl in front of Ron, and helped himself to some runner beans.

_Irish Luck_

The next two days passed quickly, and before Hermione knew it she was sitting around a campfire, listening to loud cheers and drunken chants as the Irish celebrated their victory at the Quidditch World Cup. The match had been incredible, her stomach had been flip-flopping and goose bumps had risen all over her skin as she'd watch Viktor Krum play. She'd always thought Harry was an amazing seeker, and only ever having watched school Quidditch games she'd never really understood it's potential. Hermione hated flying with a passion, and had never felt the urge to get onto a broom until now. For once, she didn't mind all the Quidditch chatter, and she sat back relaxed in a camping chair listening idly, as her hands were being warmed by a cup of cocoa.

Mr Weasley and Bill were engrossed in an argument about a Quidditch term she didn't understand, Ginny was halfway between sleep and wake, Harry and Charlie were discussing the feint move that Krum had performed and Percy and Ron were fighting over who got the last marshmallow. Her gaze found Fred and George who were sat to her left, cross legged on the floor counting out their winnings. She couldn't help being amused at their child-like expressions, it was like watching six year-olds opening presents on Christmas, but like their mother she couldn't help but become anxious at the prospect of more inventions. Just last year she'd witnessed a fourth-year grow boils the size of eggs on his face, and a seventh-year girl from Slytherin ended up with scales instead of skin.

Fred looked up, his expression questioning as he noticed her watching. She gave him a quick smile, and turned her head towards Ginny.

"What do you suppose they're going to spend their winnings on?" She said.

Ginny responded by a loud grunt, before falling face forward onto the tiny table in front of her, her cocoa going all over the ground. Hermione had been too busy preoccupied wondering about the twins that she hadn't noticed Ginny was asleep. Mr Weasley hustled everybody to bed, and Hermione walked a drowsy Ginny back to their tent. Once Ginny was tucked safely in bed, Hermione lay on her own and stared up at the ceiling. She was just thinking about how much Ron would laugh at her if she asked Harry for flying lessons when the zip to her tent flew open, and in popped a head covered in vivid ginger hair.

"Oy! Granger!"

Hermione sat up, her head colliding with the tent roof and for a second she was blinded by material. After a moment or two of struggling, Hermione managed to climb down from the bunk bed, and creep over towards the doorway. Ginny made a small snuffle behind her, and she frowned as she recognised who it was.

"Fred? Where's George?" She said.

"What? Aren't I good enough?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and wrapped her arms around her body suddenly conscious that she was wearing nothing but her bunny pyjamas.

"Are you cold?" Fred asked.

"No."

"Okay."

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments before -

"What do you-"

"So I was think-"

Laughing Fred gestured for Hermione to go first.

"What are you doing here, Fred? Are you looking for Ron or Harry because they're not here."

"I know they're not, I'm sharing a tent with them, remember."

"Oh, right."

"I was just coming to check if you needed another cup of cocoa, because me and George were thinking of getting one."

Hermione looked at her wrist watch, "it's 2:30am."

"We're night owls. What do you say?"

Looking over her shoulder at Ginny, she sighed, "I suppose, I wasn't going to get much sleep anyway."

Following Fred out of the tent she sat herself down in her earlier seat, and watched as he poured them both a cup. The liquid was steaming hot, and Hermione felt instantly happier as she took a quaint sip. She sighed again, this time in satisfaction, and leaned her head against her shoulder. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, and Hermione lost track of time. In all honesty, she hadn't realised Fred could remain quiet for this long. The noises around them weren't getting any quieter, in fact she swore that the commotion was simply building and she watched with bemusement as several Ministry workers dashed past their tent.

"Where do you suppose they're rushing off too?" Fred asked.

"The Irish", said Hermione.

After another couple of minutes, Hermione broke the silence.

"Where's George?"

"You asked that already", Fred said pointedly, "and I'm not sure ... around."

"Well you said he was coming, and he isn't so-", Hermione begun.

"I'm sure he'll come", said Fred impatiently.

Hermione nodded, and this time the silence seemed more strained, though she was unsure why.

"What are you going to spend your winnings on?" she asked, timidly.

Fred's mood only seemed to sour at this question, but before he could respond, loud shouts broke through the atmosphere, and from a distance Hermione could see great amounts of flashing green light. Her and Fred looked at each other, both baffled, just as Mr Weasley came barging out of his tent.

"What are you two still doing up?!" He questioned before waving his hand in the air, "never-mind that. What the bloody hell is going on?"

As if answering his question, Barty Crouch apparated directly in front of their tent. His face was extraordinarily tense, and his sleeves rolled up with his right hand curled tightly around his wand.

"Come, Arthur. Death Eaters, or what we assume to be them - Muggles in danger. Need every hand on deck", he barked before turning on his heel and disappearing again.

Arthur's face drained of colour, "Hermione go and get Ginny and a coat, meet me back here in one minute. Fred, help me wake your brothers."

_Disappearing Act_

Fred's hand was tight around Ginny's as he pulled her through the crowds of people. The air was filled with terrified shouts and cries, and flashes of green light kept filling the sky. George pointed towards the woods a couple of feet away, and Fred nodded, steering Ginny in that direction. He looked back to check that Hermione and the others were following before plundering through the trees. They ran for what seemed like an hour, but in retrospect was only a couple of minutes, and when he finally pulled Ginny and George to a halt he realised it was only them three left.

"What? Where's Hermione?" he said, his eyes wide with anxiety as he looked around the empty clearing.

George shrugged, his voice tight as he responded, "we must have lost them while running. You know Ron, he probably tripped or something."

Ginny whimpered, and Fred wrapped an arm around her shoulder protectively, "I'm sure they'll find us, Gin."

Nodding in agreement, George gave her a light punch on the arm, "Hermione is the brightest witch I've ever met, and Harry has beat Lord Voldemort like fifty times, and no one's going to mess with Ron after he's been woken at 3am."

Ginny laughed lightly, and Fred patted her arm with his hand. Truth be told, George and his own reassurances did little to qualm his worries. There were death eaters running about and he was certain they'd be able to spot a muggleborn a mile off, especially if said muggleborn was flanked by a Weasley and Harry Potter. Those three had gained a name for themselves, and in this situation it wouldn't do them any favours. He was also annoyed at himself for being so worried. Harry, Ron and Hermione often disappeared, getting themselves into copious amounts of trouble, and he'd never batted an eyelid before. Why, just last year they'd taken on a werewolf and fought Sirius Black and he'd merely clapped his brother on the back. Why was it so different now? He was sure Hermione - and the other two of course - would be perfectly alright. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, and threw himself on the ground signalling the other two to do the same.

After an hour that seemed to stretch on for a day, the noises around them had settled down, and George decided it was probably safe to head back to camp. They'd only been walking for a few minutes, Ginny now slung over Fred's back, her eyelids closed; when something happened that made Fred uneasy all over again. The trees were lit by a harsh light, and as Fred looked upwards his stomach dropped. The dark mark, a hideous skull with a snake protruding from its mouth, hung over the trees ominously. He remembered his father telling them about it when he was younger. Voldemort, and his supporters, would leave it about buildings and places where they'd killed. His mind began to whirl, what if it was someone he knew? Harry? Ron? ... Hermione.

"I think we better get a move on, Freddie", George said, his face a picture of fear as he eyes glanced at Ginny asleep on Fred's back.

Nodding at his brother, he ploughed on, his feet constantly finding broken branches and rabbit holes. The pair stumbled and swore as they pushed their way through the woods towards the place they'd came. Finally, they reached the opening, and with relief found the campsite quiet and mostly abandoned.

"Fred! George!"

Turning towards the voice Fred spotted Bill running towards them, his face covered in light cuts, Charlie close behind, his arm running with blood from a deep gash at his shoulder.

"Ginny, is she hu-"

"No, she's just asleep. She could sleep through a herd of angry hippogriffs, this one", George said calmly as Bill carefully lifted Ginny off Fred.

"Charlie, did you see the-"

"Mark? I think the whole campsite did. It's not exactly small is it?"

"You don't think anybodies ... dead, do you?" Fred asked.

Charlie and Bill shared a look, but were spared from answering as Percy emerged from their tent, his hair ruffled and his face a picture of annoyance as he mumbled on about inconsiderate people, and Mr Crouch. Bill carried Ginny and placed her in his bed, and the five boys sat around the small table in the tent in silence, waiting for their lost friends and father. Twenty minutes later the sound of their father's voice could be heard over a babble of people, and Fred immediately jumped from his seat racing outside closely followed by the others. Immediate relief coursed through his bones the moment he spotted a slightly muddy, but alive and unhurt, Hermione walking beside his brother and Harry.

"Dad, what happened?" Charlie inquired as his father grew closer.

"Messy business", Mr Weasley responded, wiping sweat from his brow as he paused in front of the boys, "Mr Crouch's elf-"

But that was all Fred heard of the story as he moved to step in front of Hermione.

"All right, Granger?"

Hermione smiled exasperated, but there was tight lines around her eyes as she spoke, "fine. You, Weasley?"

"Spiffing."

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking", said a disgruntled Ron, while Harry put his hand in the air and waved, "me too."

_Back to Normality:_

Before Hermione knew it, the World Cup was behind her and she was seated back at the Gryffindor table. You might be fooled into thinking this meant she was full up with delicious Hogwarts food and pumpkin juice. You would be wrong. Hermione sat cross armed and stubborn as the rest of her house dug into plates of food prepared by house-elves. Slavery, it was. Absolute slavery. After everyone else was finished, Dumbledore began his usual speech about no going in the forest, Filch had banned a lot of items, etc. However, this term he had an unusual announcement. Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione knew before Dumbledore explained exactly what this was - she'd read a ton of history books - and even though she was excited to watch, she'd never dream of entering.

Hermione had enough excitement in her life, what with being friends with Harry and Ron, that she didn't need to go looking for trouble. It usually found her. She'd read of the dangers of the Tournament, and just how many people died during the tasks. She liked her life, thank you very much. She shook her head as she listened to the twins boast of how they'd enter, and Ron's hopeful look at Harry as he tried to persuade his best friend to join.

"Count me out" Hermione whispered.

"Oh, come on Granger, eternal glory!" George whispered back, his eyes glinting with possibilities.

"Not to mention the prize money", Fred added, "I know just what I'd spend that on."

The twins shared a conspiring look, and Hermione pursed her lips, turning her attention back to Dumbledore just as he declared that there would be an age restriction on this year's tournament. Hermione instantly relaxed, at least her closest friends wouldn't be directly in harm's way. She'd be able to enjoy the competition more if she wasn't having to watch one of her friends dodge deadly tasks. Her friends however, did not agree with her. The Gryffindor table erupted in shouts, the other three houses joining in. The twins were the loudest.

"That's pathetic!" George catcalled.

"We're seventeen in April, they can't stop us entering", Fred said to Hermione, a look of pure determination clear on his face.

Lee, a sixth year Gryffindor and the twins closest friend leaned across the table, "there's got to be a way we can hoodwink this judge. If they accept us, there's no way Dumbledore can disagree. He doesn't have a say."

Ron nodded in agreement, "Hermione, you must know a way that we can age ourselves, just a little."

Hermione shook her head, "if you think I'm going to help you lot illegally enter a dangerous competition behind Dumbledore's back, think again."

"Maybe it's a good thing", Harry said quietly, "we could do with a relaxed year at Hogwarts."

Ron looked forlorn at his best friend, and mumbled something under his breath before nodding, "suppose."

Fred and George's faces were identical as they shook their heads in disappointment, "such little commitment to the cause", George said.

"A drop of aging potion ought to do it", Fred finished.

Hermione huffed loudly in disapproval, and pushed herself up from her seat.

"I'm going to bed" she announced to nobody in particular before following the crowds of Gryffindor's heading up to the tower.

_(Realisation)_

Hard rain poured against the windows of Gryffindor tower, and even though Fred was wrapped warmly in last-years Christmas sweater and extremely woolly socks, a slight shiver travelled up his spine. It had been a few weeks since the announcement of the tournament, and Halloween and the arrival of the foreign students was creeping upon Hogwarts ominously. Fred and George were now sat altering an aging potion, with Lee propped lazily at their sides his head resting against his arms as he hummed along with the radio. The tower wasn't particularly crowded this afternoon, most people already down in the Great Hall for dinner. George pressed his knife down upon a bean and it bounced into the air, ricocheting off a nearby lampshade and landing in the centre of the common room.

"Get that for me would you, Lee", George said.

Lee made a giant show of attempting to get up before collapsing back into his previous position, "I would but my legs seemed to have stopped working, as has my back and my arms and, oh, Fred would you get that for George."

Giving them both a withering look Fred said, "I'll get it then."

Pushing himself out of his chair, he wandered over to retrieve the fly-away bean, mumbling to himself about laziness, when his body collided with another. Fred coughed, as the wind was knocked out of him, and he looked down to see a pile of bushy, brown, curls and a disgruntled Hermione laying underneath them.

"Wotcher, Hermione", Fred said, offering her his hand.

She grabbed it, pulling herself back onto her feet before bending down to collect all the missing badges that were spread across the floor. Fred scooped one up in his hand and frowned at the four letters that sat across it.

"S-P-E-W? Save Potter -"

"It's got nothing to do with Harry", Hermione said, snatching the badge back.

"Alright, keep your hair on", Fred said.

Hermione blew a strand of hair out of her eye, before staring at Fred. Her narrowed gaze quickly turned into a hopeful one. Fred took a step back.

"Buy a badge", Hermione ordered.

"Er - why?" Fred asked.

"Because if you wear one, and George too, your groupies will wear them too and then I'll build awareness."

Fred started, "my groupies?"

"Yes, you know, the girls who hopelessly fawn over your every movement, and all wear over-sized, obnoxiously coloured, Christmas sweaters in June to be like you two. The ones who pretend to enjoy pranks, when they haven't got a funny bone between them and they cheer you on at Quidditch when they despise flying and don't understand the game, and would much prefer to be inside painting their nails and giggling over something you said six months ago", Hermione inhaled sharply before continuing, "don't pretend not to know what I'm talking about."

Fred knew that he and George attracted quite a lot of female attention. That was mostly down to the fact they could charm anyone, even McGonagall, and the fact they were hilariously good-looking. He ignored Hermione's speech, trying not to think about how she'd just described someone the exact opposite to her.

"What's the badges for?"

"Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare", Hermione said simply.

"Excuse you?" Fred said.

"House-elves need someone to stand up for them. They're appalling mistreated and underrated."

"No", Fred said.

"Why not?"

"House-elves love to work. It's in their genes. You'll make them miserable, I've seen them in the kitchens, they're happier than most people I know."

Hermione growled, stuffing the badges she held in her hand back in the box and storming past Fred.

"Hermione, wait!"

She spun on her heel, and inclined an eyebrow, but didn't respond.

"I'll make you a deal. Beat me at a game of Quidditch, just penalties and just us two, and I'll get me and George to wear the stupid badges."

Hermione frowned, but nodded her head, "fine."

"Fine", said Fred.

Scowling, Hermione continued her pursuit upstairs and Fred picked up the bean and plonked himself back down next to George.

"Did you, or did you not, just ask Granger on a _date_?" George asked.

Fred laughed loudly, and threw the bean at George's head, " jealous you didn't get there first, twinny?"

"No he'd much rather take Katie on a date", Lee teased.

"Pretty sure that's you, lover boy", George retorted, puckering his lips and blowing fake kisses.

Shrugging, Lee grinned, "at least I'm not after a younger woman."

"I'm not after anything", Fred insisted, the tips of his ears going pink, "it's just a bet so she'll leave the poor house-elves alone. I like my food and service the way it is thank you very much."

George smirked, "I think that's not the only thing you like. I think you like a certain know-it-all who has a fondness for underprivileged creatures and hair that looks permanently electrocuted."

"Oh, what will Angelina think?" Lee added.

It was now Fred's turn to scowl, "she won't think anything, because there's nothing too think. It's not a date, it's a bet. Anyway, she's not even my girlfriend we've just snogged a few times."

"A lot of times", George sniggered.

"Who you taking on a date?"

All three boys looked up to see Angelina and Katie stood over them. Angelina's eyebrow was raised questioningly, her arms crossed across her chest.

George winked at Katie, "you alright, Bell."

Katie rolled her eyes, but grinned back.

Fred smiled sweetly at Angelina, but her face didn't grow any softer.

"Who are you taking on a date, Fred?" She asked.

Hermione then took that ample opportunity to race back down the stairs, "oh, Fred, we didn't pick a time! I have a lot of homework. How about Thursday night?"

_DUN DUN DUN. Reviews are like life to a fic, if you don't, I can't write.  
SO DO._

_I do believe in reviews, I do, I do._


	2. Chapter 2

_ah thank you so much for your reviews (I've had nice conversations with you all!) and those who have favourited/following this story already. This slightly smaller chapter is for you guys, and I hope I haven't had you waiting too long. I'm aiming for at least a chapter a week while I'm not in college and have nothing to do for the next 2 months :-) _

The wind blew strands of Hermione's curls around her face, the harsh sting promising a cold and unforgiving winter to come. She stood in the centre of the Quidditch pitch, her shoulders threw back in determination, her brown eyes narrowed at the tall, ginger, boy in front of her. He on the other hand stood completely relaxed, leaning against his broomstick with a cheeky smile plastered across his face.

"Captains, please shake", a voice to Hermione's left commanded.

She sent the owner, George Weasley, a withering look before reluctantly sticking out her right arm towards his incredibly annoying twin brother. Fred didn't bother looking at George, instead he simply extended his own hand to meet Hermione's, and grasped his fingers around her own. Her tiny hand got lost in his grip, the material of his Quidditch gloves rubbing against her skin. If he was feeling uncomfortable or nervous, you wouldn't have knew, the wind causing his cheeks to glow a rosy pink as they tugged into a delighted smile. Then again, what did _he_ have to be nervous about? _He _could fly just fine.

Pulling her hand from Fred's, using a little bit more force than was necessary, Hermione turned back around and took a look at her 'team'. Due to the fact she'd mistakenly caused Angelina to believe she was going on a date with Fred, as if that would ever happen, her and Fred had changed their one-on-one penalty game into a full-fledged match. This was, in Hermione's eyes, both a saviour and a curse. On one hand, she was a terrible flyer and only her big mouth and stubbornness had forced her to say yes to this bet. Therefore, the extra brooms in the air on her side could prove to be valuable. However, there was now more witnesses to see her horrific attempt at Quidditch (she still hadn't asked Harry for those lessons). At least if it had only been her and Fred, she could have ignored his teasing and passed it off to others as him just being himself.

Her eyes passed over Harry and Ron, her ever-faithful best friends, who of course had chosen to be on her team rather than Fred's. Ron, she assumed, was hoping for a chance to beat his older brother's so he'd have some ammo for the next time they teased him. Harry, just loved Quidditch, and wasn't about to play against her and Ron. Beside them stood Seamus and Dean, she wasn't exactly sure how Harry had managed to wrangle them into this but she was pretty sure it had something to do with his firebolt, each holding a bat in their hands. Ginny, who looked almost as relaxed as Fred had, gave Hermione a motivational thumbs up. That left Angelina; who winked at Hermione and swung a leg over her broom.

"Ready when you are, Cap."

Hermione wasn't completely certain why Angelina had chosen her side, but from the glances (or more so glares) she was throwing Fred, she guessed she was trying to prove a point. Either way, she didn't care. The twins could both do with learning a few lessons in her opinion.

Imitating Angelina, and seating herself on her broom, Hermione cast a look over her shoulder at the opposing side. Fred and George were both already in the air, playing catch with a bludger. The rest of their team, mainly sixth years including Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet from the Gryffindor team and the twins best friend Lee, were hovering lazily on their brooms. A few cheers and shouts emanated from the stands, and Hermione tried to ignore the small crowd of students (and a nosy Hagrid) who stood waiting for the match to commence. She also tried to forget the fact that this game had no referee.

Pushing her feet off the ground she raised a few feet in the air, the broom vibrating underneath her hands. The rest of her team seemed to take this as a sign the game was about to begin, and Ron raced off to the three hoops that stood at the far end of the pitch as Harry released the golden snitch into the air. Her only hope at winning this game, was that Harry caught the snitch before Lee. The twins stopped idly playing, and let the bludgers commence rushing around the night sky, looking for people to unseat from their brooms. This was it, Hermione breathed, time to fly.

As Hermione's broom carried her further into the air, her ears seemed to lose any ability to hear, and the only sounds available to her was the roaring wind slamming against her eardrums. She looked around her helplessly, trying to figure out what was happening at this current moment, searching for someone from her own team. Harry was hovering high above everyone else, being closely tailed by Lee Jordan. She wasn't about to interfere with his search. Ron was waiting by the hoops, and Ginny and Angelina seemed to already have formed some sort of formation as Ginny punched the quaffle through one of the opposing sides goals. Hermione barely had time to cheer however, as a loud whistling rushed past her ear and she was nearly threw from her broom. She spotted Fred a few feet to her right, grinning manically as he raised his beater bat in the air and gave her a cheeky wink. Her hands gripped the broom tighter, and she ground her teeth together. She'd love to take that bat, and beat the smile off his face.

After three more goals from Angelina and Ginny (they passed to Hermione once, but the twins had chosen to pelt her with both bludgers, leaving an angry Harry shouting at Dean and Seamus), and a goal from Katie, Hermione found herself with the quaffle again. Her own beaters were now circling her, Dean below and Seamus above, their bats ready to fend off any bludgers sent her way. Angelina and Ginny were flying to her right and left, ready to jump in. She raced towards the three hoops at the edge of the pitch, her ears oblivious to the catcalls from the twins, and found herself hovering between them and the opposite sides keeper.

She recognised him from the year above, and had seen his face a lot around the Gryffindor common room. He was a loud, confident, boy with a strong, square, jaw and a mop of dirty blonde curls. She couldn't remember his name, but as he twisted and turned in front of her, she just made out the name 'McLaggen' on the back of his jersey.

"You going to shoot, Granger?" he shouted.

Clearly he had no issues remembering her name. Hermione wound her arm back, and made to throw the ball left. McLaggen dove, just as she'd hoped he would and she quickly changed direction, the ball flying through the bottom right hoop. Hermione squealed, turning around on her broom to celebrate, when her stomach dropped. On the opposite side of the pitch, the twins were holding Lee in the air, spinning him round, as his hand gripped tightly against what looked like the snitch. Hermione looked around for Harry, who she saw looking just as flabbergasted as her. She flew to his side, her eyes wide with shock.

"What happened?" she said.

Harry shook his head, "I was too busy watching you shoot, by the time I realised he was chasing it, he'd already won."

Hermione angrily smacked her broom, "for Merlins sake," she said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry said.

But before Hermione could reassure him it was not his fault, after all she'd allowed her pride to get ahead of her in this whole thing, McLaggen had flew over to her side.

"You win some, you lose some, eh Granger?" he said, his lips tugging into an arrogant smirk.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Cormac McLaggen." He held out a hand towards Hermione, and she took it cautiously, shaking it firmly.

"Okay then," she replied.

By this time she realised Harry had left her and was circling the hoops at the lower end with Ron. She edged her broom away from McLaggen but he'd already started up conversation again.

"You should join the team with an arm like that."

Hermione gave him an incredulous look, "I'm a terrible flyer."

"You could always take lessons", he responded.

"I suppose, though I'll never be good enough to join the team."

"It depends who your teacher is", Cormac said with a wink.

"Yes, I guess I could always ask Harry or-"

"Potter's much too busy, and that Weasley isn't half as good as me. I'll teach yo-"

Before he could finish his sentence, and before Hermione could whole-heartedly decline, she felt all the breath leave her chest as a bludger hit her square in the stomach. Her clammy hands lost grip of her broom, and she slipped sideways. Her arm reached for the handle, and she attempted a scream but it was already too late.

She was already falling.

_Bad Aim:_

"I can't believe you hit, Granger."

"Shut up."

"You actually shot her out of the sky."

"Shut up."

"It's actually hilarious. Got to be her worst date ever, I mean -"

Fred turned to George, shifting an unconscious Hermione in his arms, his face for once stern.

"If you don't shut up, I'll bludger you ... with my fist," he said.

"Will you two stop bickering and hurry up," Ginny demanded, appearing at Fred's elbow, "we've got to get her to the hospital wing."

George stuck out his tongue at his brother, his face glowing with amusement. Fred wondered if that was how annoying he looked when he was teasing people. He kept walking, Ginny, Harry and Ron running to keep up with his and George's long strides. His brothers taunts, unfortunately, were completely true. In his haste to hit McLaggen out of the sky, he'd misaimed, and instead had wacked a completely unaware Hermione from her broom. If Angelina hadn't been flying around beneath her with Katie and Alicia, Fred shuddered to think what mess she'd be in right now.

"You're going to have to wear a badge now, mate, if she doesn't kill you first that is," George continued.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Fred and Ginny.

_Bludgered and confused:_

"This is like déjà-vu, isn't it? Remember last year when Harry fell from his broom."

"Yeah, but I wasn't smacked by a bludger was I!"

"It was an accident."

"Tell that to Hermione when she realises she's missed a whole day's worth of lessons."

The voices grew louder, as Hermione seemed to swim further towards consciousness. Her mind at the moment, was cloudy and peaceful, but the voices threatened to pierce through her calmness and disrupt her happiness. She squeezed her eyes shut, urging the voices to go away and leave her alone. She wanted to sleep.

Her head was beginning to hurt and a dull ache surged through all her bones. Her body was beginning to feel heavier, and even though she tried with all her might, her serene state of mind was slipping away by the seconds. Now when the voices spoke, she could easily match them to their owner, though she kept her eyes closed.

"Hermione never misses class," Fred said.

"Except for that one time she was petrified," said Harry, "and she was still disappointed when we didn't have end of year exams."

"Skipping class once in a while is healthy. Me and Fred do it at least once a month," George concluded.

"When do you think she'll wake up? I'm starving," said Ron.

"You're always thinking about food," Hermione mumbled.

She heard the group intake of breath as they realised she was awake, and she groggily opened a reluctant eyelid. They were all stood around her hospital bed; Ron, Harry, the twins and Ginny, dressed in their school uniform and looking very tired.

"Hey, 'Mione," Harry said, "how you feeling?"

"Like I've been ran over by a hippogriff."

Fred laughed nervously, "if only that was true, then you could have compared stories with Draco Malfoy."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, but ignored his comment.

"What have I missed? Was Professor McGonagall disappointed? I hope we didn't do anything important in defence against the dark arts. Did we? Oh-"

"Calm down, Hermione," Ginny said as Ron rolled his eyes.

"You've been out less than twenty-four hours," Harry explained, "Madam Pomfrey gave you a draught to help you sleep off the shock of your fall."

"My fall," repeated Hermione.

"Yes," said Ron, "you were smashed by a bludger and only didn't go splat because Angelina caught you before you hit the ground."

"Strong girl, is our Ange," said George with a smirk.

"I remember, thank you, Ronald", Hermione said heatedly, "I remember having a pleasant conversation with that McLaggen boy, before one of you," she pointed her finger accusingly at the twins, "knocked me off my broom."

Fred went quiet, while George chuckled, "a galleon if you guess which one."

Hermione turned her attention to Fred, "did you really not want to wear the badge that much? From my point of view, you'd already won the game anyway!"

"I didn't knock you off because of the badge."

"So it was you who knocked me off."

"Yes, but-"

"And there was a purpose behind you attempting to injure me?"

"I wasn't trying to hurt _you_, Hermione-"

"So you just happened to hit the bludger in my general direction, did you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"No? So the bludger was meant to hit me then," Hermione said defiantly.

"No!" Fred exploded, "I was trying to hit McLaggen!"

"What? Why? He was on your team. I'm not as well-versed in Quidditch as you, Fred, but I do believe you're not supposed to attempt to kill your own players."

"I wasn't- oh, forget it!"

The tips of Fred's ears had turned red by this point, to match his equally frustrated face, and he turned on his heel and stormed away.

"For a girl who reads so many books, you're a little dim at times, Granger," George said with a frown, before following his twin.

"What - I - how - _seriously_?" spluttered Hermione.

Ginny looked sympathetically at Hermione while Harry and Ron both wore perplexed expressions that she assumed matched her own. How on earth was it her fault that Fred had hit her with a bludger? He had no right to be angry with her. When she voiced these opinions out loud, Ginny's face grew only more knowing and Hermione frowned.

"What?!"

"McLaggen was flirting with you, 'Mione," she said simply, as if this sorted the entire thing out.

"Yes, so? I had it completely under control," Hermione replied.

"Fred's not that great with self-control," said Ginny.

"I don't understand what McLaggen flirting with me, horrifically might I add, has to do with Fred having poor bludger aim."

Ginny chuckled softly, and shrugged, "you'll get it someday."

"Get what?" Hermione asked, her hair flouncing everywhere as she shook her head in frustration.

Ron's stomach growled, and Ginny grabbed this chance to steer conversation towards dinner, and all of Hermione's confusion was forced aside as she persuaded Madam Pomfrey to discharge her in time for lessons the next day.

_Hermione is oblivious, but she's never had male attention before so it's not entirely her fault (ENTER VIKTOR KRUM), then again Fred isn't completely aware of what's happening in his brain either so. Bless them, my favourites. Next chapter will be choosing of the champions/Hogsmeade weekend and perhaps the beginning of the first task WE SHALL SEE WHERE THEY TAKE US. Hope you all enjoyed, and please, please, with cherry on top review to keep me motivated. _


	3. Chapter 3

The next two weeks dragged for Fred, and even though him and Hermione didn't spend a lot of time together, ignoring her was becoming difficult. Everywhere he seemed to turn now there she was, bushy hair and all. He would eat his breakfast in the Great Hall, and she'd be there eating toast and scrutinising the morning paper. He'd pull a prank, and there she'd be shaking her head in silent disapproval. Even downtime in the common room found him more distracted by her sat by the fire reading, than his games of exploding snap with Lee and inventing with George.

For matters unknown to everybody else, and different reasons entirely for the pair of them, Fred and Hermione were in a no-speaking situation. It was no-man's land, they'd reached a plateau, and neither would be the first to jump-start their friendship. He welcomed the arrival of the other schools for the tournament with gratitude, hoping that their fresh faces would prove for some entertainment and distraction.

Filing out with the rest of sixth year, he was relieved to be see that the entire of fifth year was placed between him, and any possibility of seeing Hermione. This, however, did not stop him standing on his tip-toes, craning his neck, to see if he could spot her annoying head of hair. He was too busy doing this in fact that he missed the group intake of breath, and George elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Fred, look!"

Rubbing his side, he looked in the direction George was pointing, but not before sending him a resentful glare. George missed it due to the fact he was too busy staring slack-jawed up into the sky, and Fred soon spotted why. A giant carriage, pulled by the biggest horses he'd ever seen, was gliding towards the castle. Fred had the insane urge to duck in case they misjudged their landing, but he immediately felt stupid as the carriage stopped gracefully on the grass in front of them.

Following Dumbledore's lead, Fred and the rest of the school immediately started clapping, as in what was Fred's opinion a female Hagrid, emerged from inside.

"Blimey, would you look at the size of those feet!" Lee Jordan whispered in his ear.

Fred didn't even have time to murmur an agreement before George elbowed him again. However this time, Fred didn't argue, he barely felt it at all. A group of extremely beautiful girls were now stepping off the coach after their Headmistress. Their hair was long, and silvery, and even from a distance Fred had a great urge to go over there and stroke it. A quick glance around him and he knew nearly all the boys in his vicinity at least were transfixed on the girls. George leaned over to Fred,

"Definitely some Veela blood in them, or they could just be French, what do you reckon mate?" he whispered excitedly.

Fred tore his eyes off the girls who were now quickly heading for the entrance hall, and nodded somewhat dazed.

"All I know is, Hogwarts girls don't have that effect."

George and Lee shrugged in agreement, before Fred backtracked,

"Not saying they're bad - some of them have a different effect."

"Yeah, we all know who you're talk-" George began, before he was interrupted by a loud shout from somewhere in the third year group.

"THE LAKE!"

The Twins turned their attention to the giant ship now emerging from what looked like a plughole in the middle of the black lake.

"Bet the giant squids not enjoying this. Pity the raft didn't get stuck up his-"

Two girls in front of them turned around to give Lee identical looks of disgust.

"What?" he whispered at them, an appalled look on his face as if any one wouldn't want to see the giant squid get impaled, "it'd be a right laugh."

The girls were saved from answering, as the groups around them began whispering excitedly. Fred pushed himself back up onto his tip-toes, George and Lee mimicking him, as they looked around for the source of the sudden hysteria. The entire school seemed to be pointing towards a short, stocky, boy with a hooked nose and dark hair. He was strutting - or more like waddling - up the castle steps with his Head. He turned to his brother, a grin on his face.

"It's Krum!"

"Oh, I bet Ron's wet himself," George replied.

_Beard competition:_

Fred stuffed a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, watching the owls soar overhead, dropping parcels and letters off to their owners. His Mother rarely sent him and George mail, unless it was a strongly worded one about their recent escapades or the occasional howler when they did something extremely incredible. His leg bounced with a nervous excitement as he ate as quickly as possible. Over the next half an hour him, George and Lee would find out whether their aging potion plan would work or not. They had a gap between breakfast, and first lesson, to slip their names into the Goblet .

The night before had been long, filled with greeting guests and hearing rules, and by the time they'd reached their dormitory none of them could be bothered making the trip back to the entrance hall.

"Pumpkin juice," George offered with a wink.

Fred took the chalice, downing the entire glass full in one gulp.

"Am I supposed to feel wiser?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, but I certainly feel as if I could find the thirteenth use for Dragon's blood I'm that old," George replied.

Finishing off a slice of toast and some bacon, he nodded at his brother, pushing himself up off the table. Lee followed them, and the three made their way hastily to the entrance hall. Surrounding the Goblet which stood in the centre of the hall, it's flames a shocking blue, was flocks of people. He noticed his younger brother, Ron, flanked by Harry and Hermione as they watched Angelina Johnson throw her name into the fire. Fred smiled at her as she passed, giving his hand for a high-five. If neither he nor George got a place, he'd be happy with Angelina taking a shot.

"This won't work."

Hermione was now stood in front of him, her arms crossed, holding a book to her chest. Fred stared down at her.

"Speaking to me again are you?"

"I never wasn't," Hermione said.

"Oh, really? I must have just been deaf to all your attempts to talk to me, sorry. Happens sometimes. Old age, you know," said Fred.

George was now waving his arms in the air at the applauding crowd, and Lee was shouting bets to people on whether the Goblet would take their names.

"You weren't exactly chatter-of-the-month," Hermione said.

"Look, if you don't mind I've kind of got a tournament to enter, so excuse me," said Fred, as he moved his way around her.

"Please, don't."

Fred halted.

"What if it takes your name? What if you get chosen?"

He turned to face her, ignoring the heckles and shouts from the crowd.

"That's kind of the point of the whole exercise, Hermione."

Her eyes looked pleadingly at him, but she didn't say another word. Fred exhaled frustrated, and shook his head. What did she want from him? Why were girls so complicated? George called his name again, and this time Fred answered, plastering a false smile across his face.

"Ready, George?"

"Ready, Fred."

_Alone, alone and more alone:_

Hermione sat curled by the Gryffindor common room fire, her feet tucked tidily beneath her as she immersed herself into a book. The last few weeks had been torture for her, and a quiet moment to herself was exactly what the doctor ordered; or that could have been her shrink. Ever since Harry's name had been pulled out of the Goblet, her life had taken a dramatic change. Ron and Harry, for the first time since she'd befriended the pair, were at hostilities. Neither could barely look at the other for more than a few seconds before insults began flying; she was surprised it hadn't became physical yet.

She understood both sides points perfectly. Ron had finally reached breaking point due to Harry being "famous". He'd always been shunted, she knew, in his big family that had three head boys and two confident, tricksters before him and then Ginny has the only girl. He'd never been extremely powerful or outstanding when it came to natural magical talent, and his people skills weren't always up to par. Therefore, he resented Harry and misunderstood his intentions. Hermione could hardly blame Ron for this reaction, it was only expected, but she wished he wouldn't be so stubborn as to not see the truth.

Hermione knew that Harry wanted nothing at all to do with becoming a "celebrity". That was obvious by the uncomfortable expression he wore every time someone even uttered a tiny bit of praise in his direction, or recognised his scar. She had decided to trust Harry in that he had not entered himself into the tournament. There was a fair bit of evidence that pointed towards that fact, but she could understand those who doubted him; like Ron.

However, she refused to take sides. She would not shunt either boy in favour of the other, and she split her time equally between the two. It was a hard task, and between that and school-work she was starting to feel the pressure; especially with the first task only a couple of days away. All her time spent with Harry was attempting to discover a way to get past a _dragon_. Even though she was teaching him every spell and jinx she knew, she had a feeling they hadn't found the successful one yet. This is why, at the current moment, Hermione was ploughing through one of library's thickest books she could find on dragons. Everything had its weakness, and Harry definitely had his strengths; she just had to match them up.

"What you reading?"

"A book," Hermione responded, without looking up from the page.

"No! I thought it was an Easter egg. What's it about?"

The chair tipped slightly as Fred Weasley perched himself on the arm, looking curiously at the book that lay in Hermione's hands.

"I can't read if you're sat there, breathing down my neck," she said.

"Good. You can stop reading, and entertain me instead."

"No, I can't. This is important. Go and find George, or Lee, or any other girl in this common room in fact, who would all jump at the chance to entertain you," Hermione hissed, shoving him slightly with her elbow, "go away!"

Fred raised his hands in defeat, and turned his lips into a mock pout. He bounced up from the chair, leaving it to sway dangerously as Hermione sent him daggers with her eyes. She quickly turned her attention back to the book, and Fred stood staring at her for a few more moments. Her under-eyes were heavy, with prominent dark circles. Her usually bushy hair seemed to crackle with electricity as it stood even more maniac than usual. Her eyebrows burrowed together with such ferocity as she concentrated on the page he was surprised her face didn't get stuck that way. Hermione was a picture of stress, and Fred just couldn't be having that.

Bounding back over to Hermione he scooped her up into his arms, and plonked himself back down on the chair, jostling her so she was sat on his lap.

"What - get off me - Fred!" she spluttered.

The book in her hands fell to the floor as she punched every available spot on his body in an effort to release herself from his grip.

"Aw, come on Hermione. One cuddle won't kill you," he grinned.

"I think it will," she grumbled as she attempted to move but ended up sinking further backwards, "oh for Merlin's sake!"

Fred made a scene of looking around and then shook his head, "Merlin's not here tonight I'm afraid. You'll just have to do with little old me."

Hermione mumbled something about a beard, and Fred feigned deafness as he leaned his cheek against his hand, staring at her with false innocence.

"So... how are things?" he asked.

"Fine," Hermione said.

"Now, now - let's be honest with each other," Fred replied, "it's clear for everyone and their mothers to see you're far from fine."

"It's really none of your business, Fr-"

"No, but tell me anyway."

Hermione exhaled sharply, and crossed her arms.

"Okay then. Things are terrible. Ron and Harry aren't speaking, I have a mountain of work to do while trying to ensure one of my best friend's doesn't die in a tournament in a weeks time, while still leaving time for the other."

"Ron's a git, and Harry's big enough to take care of himself, and you're highly intelligent. Your worries aren't good enough to warrant your time," Fred said.

"Easy for you to say, you have none!"

"I have worries."

"Yeah, like what exactly?"

"They're... private."

Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed, "probably something to do with your future 'joke shop'."

"Yeah, sure - that's all," Fred said the tips of his ears glowing crimson, "whatever the task is, Harry will survive. He's taken on Voldy for Merlin's saggy pants sake and if all else fails, he'll just wing it, like he does when he plays a match. For example, that time he caught the snitch in his-"

But whatever Fred was going to say was cut off as Hermione leaped from his knee, and started to gather her belongings.

"Wha- I thought we were having a chat," Fred said, annoyed.

"Yes, but... you've just gave me a wonderful idea to help Harry! I must find him. See you later."

"Yeah, bye."

Hermione raced up to her dormitory, threw her books on her bed, and ran back downstairs towards the exit. However, she did make one pit stop to grant Fred a small peck on the cheek of thanks as she rushed past, leaving him rubbing his cheek bemused while George and Lee wolf-whistled across the common room.

_Butterbeer and Butterflies:_

Fred waited nervously by Hagrid's pumpkin patches. He had finished Care of Magical Creatures only a few moments ago and he knew Hermione, Ron and Harry had this lesson next thanks to Hagrid's knack for always letting loose useful information. That meant he had a few more minutes to steel himself for the task he'd set for himself. This probably would have been more successful if George and Lee weren't stood with him, whispering unhelpfully in his ear.

"What if she says no?" Lee asked.

"Or worse, what if she's already going with someone!" George replied.

Fred rolled his eyes in mock confidence, "there's no one better than me so why would she be."

"Ah, brother, I believe you have forgot about someone," George grinned, "we may look similar but I'm far more buff, and my freckles are exceedingly sharper than yours."

"I bet he get's rejected for the library," Lee said.

"I bet she tells him she's going the library so she can't go, but that's a lie to spare his feelings, and she sneaks to Hogsmeade under Harry's useful cloak," George said.

Fred's lips began to form a retort when he spotted Harry and Hermione walking slowly down towards the cabin. He could easily make out his brother, Ron, a few yards behind them with Dean and Seamus. He waited until Hermione was almost there, a confused expression at seeing him plain on her face, before he bounded over.

"Excuse me, Harry, I couldn't borrow Miss Granger for a moment could I?"

Momentary shock flickered across Harry's face before he smiled and nodded, "sure. Er, see you in lesson, Hermione."

Hermione hoisted her bag further up her shoulder, and frowned.

"What is it Fred, I have class in less than three minutes."

The fact she had her lesson time down to the second was no surprise to Fred, and he smiled despite his nerves.

"I'll make this quick then," he said, "you know the other night when we were in the common room?"

"Yes?"

"Well, we had a nice talk... right?"

"I suppose so, yes."

"I thought that maybe we could have a talk again."

Hermione's eyebrows drew closer together, "we're talking right now... we talk nearly every night."

"Well, yeah, but - I mean like a talk."

"I don't get what you're saying, Fred, is this some sort of joke? Why are George and Lee pointing at us? Look, I really have to get to class."

Fred refused to look round at his brother and friend, but made a mental note to beat them later. Hermione began to walk past him, shaking her head as she went.

"Wait!" Fred called.

Hermione spun round as Hagrid began shouting the students to gather round him.

"What, Fred? I'm about to miss the start of lesson."

"Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

" ... Yes."

"Same."

"Okay then? See you there."

"You want to meet up there? Sounds good, Granger."

"Er - wait, what?"

"I'll see you at the Three Broomsticks at one. We can talk."

"Okay ... bye, Fred."

Fred waved nonchalantly as Hermione made her way over to where Harry stood and began explaining her odd conversation. Fred smacked George and Lee around the arm, and then whispered excitedly.

"Phase one, complete."

_Tbh I had so many ideas for this chapter, but I admit I'm rushing to get to the whole "yule ball" and i have so much of book 5 planned, I get ahead of myself. Sorry that this chapters a bit BLAH my brain writes too quick for my fingers. Next chapter is date for Fremione even though Hermione has NO CLUE, first task fiascos afterwards at the party and intro of Yule Ball. Thanks for reviewing all those who did but PLEASE reviews motivate me so much, please do or i just don't feel like writing. _

_xo_


End file.
